


One Last Time

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fake AH Crew, Female Ryan, Gen, Prompt Fic, Ryan-centric, enjoy, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: I shall not lie again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Female Ryan.That is all.

She  entered the bathroom  and slammed the door behind her. She pulled the mask from her face and let her long hair fall from it's ponytail.

 

_ She did it again. _

 

She had to look up.

 

_ Who was she? _

 

A tall woman stared back in the mirror,broad shouldered and dressed in a black shirt with a blue and black jacket around her waist. She was tired looking,but attractive,with long blonde hair that curled from hours in a bun and large blue eyes that  had aged more than she actually had.

 

But what was most prevalent was the blood.

 

_ She had killed again. _

 

“One last time”she whispered,her hands shaking on the sink’s edge,repeating the mantra “One last time and I’m done.”

 

_ One.Last.Time. _

 

_ She swore it. _

 

_ But she knew it was a lie. _

 

_ Every time was the last time. _

 

She pulled the box from under the sink,and opened it. A few strokes was all she needed  to fix the smeared paint that had changed from hours under that mask.

 

She looked up again,looking into a face that wasn’t hers,yet it was. 

 

_ Every time she wore the paint,the mask,pulled the trigger... _

 

This was her life now.There was no denying it.

 

_ She was a monster. _

 

One Last Time,she always said.

 

But it was never the last.

 

A knock at the door made her jump.

 

“Vagabond?”another female voice asked.Lindsay, “Everything okay?”

 

_ That’s right. _

 

“I’m okay,Lindsay”she looks up once more and confirms it.

 

_ She’s the Vagabond. _

 

She turns to the door and unlocks it,facing Lindsay.The other woman is surprised. The mask is forgotten in her hand.

 

_ One last time. _

 

“I’m okay”

 

_ She shall lie to herself no more. _

 

“And Lindsay,I prefer  _ Ryan _ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
